Shadows
by Crimson.Notes
Summary: Some things are not meant to hide. Surely, a certain girl wouldn't want to be kept in the shadows as her adoptive brother tries to keep something to himself and to himself only. What kind of violin practices is Miles Edgeworth conducting secretly nowadays? It's up to Franziska Von Karma, piano prodigy of twelve years, to solve this case! (Ace Attorney Bands & Musicians AU !)


I recommend playing this song the same time Edgeworth plays on his violin, as this is the song he performed. It'll really bring out some impact into it! Please check for the asterick (**_*_**) on when should you start.

Shadows By Lindsey Sterling:  
watch?v=JGCsyshUU-A

Kindly read Author's Note at the end for more AU clarification!

* * *

_Whiiiiiip_

"Miles Edgeworth! What _are_ you doing?"

There was an abrupt stop to the peace that lingered in the room as a harsh sound sliced through the atmosphere. Needless to say, someone got hurt on the shoulder for that. "Gah–! Franziska!" A male a little older than the owner of the first voice reached out a hand to press a button on the DVD player rather quickly before she could hear more of what's coming out of it. Sooner or later, he gave a short mumble about a whip while absent-mindedly rubbing his shoulder– the victim of that awful lash of that riding crop whip.

"Let me repeat that question again, what are you doing?" The Von Karma merely crossed her arms, looking up to him rather fiercely, as if it was a dire situation and that it was important to know. "What else does it look like? Am I carving a turkey for Thanksgiving with a polished knife?" Miles replied back with a hint of annoyance to his voice, holding up his violin bow up to her. "Hmph, foolish is the fool who foolishly believes foolheartedly that a violin's bow can be a carving knife." Narrowing her eyes at his reply, she let out a scoff and sat down on an arm chair just across the space the male had been standing at.

"It would be appreciated if I could be given some peace. But if you must know, I suppose, I was merely…. polishing my skills as what your father would have wanted." Hearing this, Franziska gave a nod, probably satisfied with that answer. "Understandable, little brother. I don't want Papa to scold you for slacking off. A true Von Karma doesn't slack off!" Miles snorted as he looked away, positioning the violin's chin rest on him. "…Says the fräulein who snacks on berliner while reading her music sheets when her father isn't looki–"  
_  
_

_WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

"NGGGGHHHHH–!"

Gnashing his teeth, he clutched onto the bow for dear life as a fuming Franziska looked like she'd jump out of her chair and strangle him. "You're dead to me, Miles. _Dead_. You hear that?" After proclaiming that, she crossed her legs stiffly and gave him a very electrifying glare enough to power a factory. "…gahhh…. Well, you already know what I'm doing, so would you be so polite as to get off my case for a moment?"

"Initially, I was going to ask and leave. But after your terrible treatment to your schwester, I'm afraid I have to stay and observe you practice. Besides, I am rather bored; as you know, Papa is in Vienna with his concerts and the maids are busy with laundry." Though the last statement was a lie that she came here due to being bored, the Von Karma child replied with a nonchalant, levelheaded feel as an attempt to throw him off.

It did.

Miles' lips pulled into a thin line and the two engage into silence. With a deadpan expression, he slowly picked up his case from the floor and…

…began to swiftly stash his violin.

"H-Hey! Wait– you can't do that!" The pale-haired girl shouted at him in surprise to his quick action, preparing her whip. "And why can't I? You refuse to leave, so it is only natural I have to find a _peaceful_ place to practice." He replied, slinging the bow over his shoulder with a frown. "I am not a savage, Miles Edgeworth. I am a lady! I do not do foolish things that only fools do so foolishly! I–…I can behave like how a true Von Karma would: perfect, prim and proper…" Franziska muttered, slinking into her chair with her arms crossed.

No matter how much she tries, the child couldn't hide her fondness for her adoptive brother's little performances he had with his acoustic violin. In times like rainy days, the two would sit by the fireplace, with him playing a small tune to calm her nerves down. For when thunder always come around, the poor darling would be shaken, and quite moody too. Luckily, his fingers cascading over the fingerboard would soothe her anxiety as the flickering of the flames would warm her, and then the nights of thunderous turmoil pass on like it was nothing at all. As Manfred Von Karma didn't have the time and essence to care for such matters as his daughter's natural fears as a child, only then had Miles and Franziska knew of how much she loved to hear him play.

Nowadays, as she noticed, there was something _off_ about him when it came to his performances. Often will he be asked to play in front of his tutor and her as to review what he had learn. His classical and romantic period-esque music was all fine and with quite the quality if she may add. But there were times would she pass by the music room to hear him play music with fast beats and more vibrato than usual; all the while, it was accompanied by strange music. No matter what it was…. it sounded marvelous, even if it was for a few seconds.

Whenever Franziska would knock on the door and come in, she would always request for him to play the music he had done so a while ago while in front of her. She _craved_ for a full, finished solo of whatever he was performing. Reluctant at first, he'd agree, but when he started to play– it wasn't the same unique piece she had heard when she was still in the hallway. Naturally, the female would complain about it and demanded for him to play the same thing, but Edgeworth will reply, saying, **"This was what I was playing this whole time, schwester."**

This has been bothering the piano prodigy as to her adoptive brother trying to conceal whatever type he was playing. As a result, today had she set out a plan to expose him once and for all, to satisfy her huge curiosity. All she had to do was to catch him in the act and force him to play it– whatever the means. **(What Franziska wants is what Franziska gets!)** She would think so as she busted the door open with a whip in hand, naturally putting off Edgeworth from his current groove going on with his instrument. Unfortunately, he was able to stop the DVD player before she could hear some more snippets of whatever soundtrack there was.

Said teenager mentioned, flashed her a smirk as he took up the violin, seemingly feeling victorious. "Are you willing to keep your word?" The girl looked up from staring down grumpily with initial shock. "Y…yes! Of course! I mean–_ahem_, yes, of course." Straightening up her posture, Franziska placed her hands down neatly over her lap, the whip resting itself on the left side of the armchair's rest. Was she finally going to crack the case of his mysterious practices? Miles nodded at her and proceeded to position himself with the violin until he felt comfortable. He reached over the DVD player and had pressed rewind, stop, and then play–

"What's with the DVD player?"

The child spoke up before he could do so press the last necessary button. His finger lingered on the button before Edgeworth froze in place. Alas, a cold bead of sweat fell down from his forehead. The Von Karma raised a brow at this, confused. "Are you not going to play solo acoustic? That was what your tutor had been tutoring you, right? I don't see why you would need some kind of background to help you with…" That was right, who would need background music, more or less–with a violin? With his back against Franziska, he gritted his teeth slightly, luckily she couldn't see his struggle to press the button.

"Ah–erhem, you're right. I don't need it." He stood up and turned around to face her to play. He had forgotten Miles should keep these _sorts of practices_ a secret. In the nick of time, however, Franziska pointed this out and redrawn himself before unleashing whatever secret went with his violin by a press of a play button. Edgeworth steadied himself as he was about to glide over his bow when his sister spoke up once more.

"I wouldn't mind if you would want to play whatever that is. Ahah, I see! You need a pre-recorded performance to help your unprofessional-ism, yes?" The child giggled as if it was merely a joke. But in truth, that was _not_ the secret that accompanied his violin. The 12-year old gal had her eyes widened at the sudden realization.

What if that DVD player has something to do with his secret?

Scrambling up for words in her seat, she shouted. "Well, go on! Play it, Miles! Press the play button!" Whining that one out, she balled her fists. "No. I don't…need to. I can do fine without it." Mustering up an excuse, _any_ accuse to dodge that topic of the player's contents, he took up his last stance and was about to play once more when the fräulein disturbed his peace…. again.

"I insist; play the DVD player or have another one of my special whiplashes, Miles Edgeworth!" Now this was starting to bother her, why wouldn't he play that player? It irked her how before she entered the practice room of the Von Karma household, Franziska swore she could hear a bit of his instrument and a snippet of another sound; it was probably coming from the DVD player. That's it, it _does _have something to do with his secret!

"If you don't…uhm– if you don't…." She looked upwards, tapping her chin to think of a threat. "…I'll tell Papa!" That was really a weak attempt to threaten him, as that was really childish for her to use. She was still a young girl of twelve years. Give her a break. But little did she know, the odds were in her favor that day.

If little Franziska would notice, his eyebrows arched more as his eyes really narrowed sharply. The corners of his mouth lowered compared to his last frown as well as his lips tightened up with tension. "…Wait– _Hold it!_" He cut in out of the blue, looking to be agitated. This caught her off-guard as she jumped in her seat. "I'll….I'll play it. Will that satisfy you?" Regaining from shock, she nodded very stiffly before coughing to clear the awkwardness left in her system. "There is but one condition, however. Don't tell Sir Von Karma about this…ever." Closing his eyes and letting his hand hold the neck of his instrument, he raised his head and began to tap away at his arm as he crossed them; it was kind of a trademark thing, perhaps. He wouldn't budge from his position if Miles wouldn't get a reassuring answer.

As under the tutelage of the esteemed Manfred Von Karma, he would need to keep up with the inherited family name. With the failure to do just that will spell out bad things, of course. During his stay in the Von Karma household, Manfred had enlisted a tutor to aid him with his studies in pursuing the ways of a violinist, as the conductor himself had been too busy with many orchestras all over the world to teach Miles and Franziska. Hours of tutoring turns to days, and days turn to months. Soon, he was quite a skillful player with his acoustic violin as he played old pieces of Wolfgang, Beethoven, and the likes.

But soon– Edgeworth had made a discovery from the beautiful community known as the Internet, and he wished he had never found out in the first place. However, this discovery had started something, something very unusual. This new genre of music… it was refreshing, lively– new! It was wonderful, filling him with this new passion that beaten how he felt towards all those old songs of yesterday that the Von Karma family had tried to push him into. It was something that Manfred Von Karma would _extremely_ be opposed to. It was something Miles Edgeworth _knew_ he _had_ to keep it a secret from the man.

But now– his very own daughter will hear this strange secret today.

Is that…fine? Will she impose any threats?

"…Okay. I, Franziska Von Karma will agree to that, of course! What kind of große schwester am I if I don't respect your privacy, hmm?"

Of course not.

Before, it was in his suspicion that if he were to spill the beans, Franziska may tell her Papa. And confrontation with said Papa equals nothing but unknown things that probably won't be good. But now– when he opened his eyes to look at her, he sees his adoptive sibling, he sees a person that had been holding his hand ever since Day 1 of living with the musical Von Karma household. It was her that helped him adjust to his new life. It was her that acted as his support when Manfred would not, when his real father could not, and when _a friend from a distant memory_ may not. Why had he ever doubted her? She was his _sister_, his _friend_, and his _sole_ _companion_ when he was alone in his new life here in Germany.

Maybe he himself doesn't know this, but he holds much trust and faith towards his beloved sister. Now, he was sure of it. Deep inside, perhaps Miles actually wanted to reveal this to Franziska. She is probably the only one he could entrust this wonderful secret to her.

But the question is, would she like it?

With an air of grace, she stood quite still and neat in her seat. She gave a smile to ease him slowly. Well, it wouldn't hurt if she has to keep a secret from her beloved, perfect and well-known 'conductor of Germany' papa. Surely, it won't be that bad to hide one thing from him, yes? After all, this is for the 'greater good' to appease her curiosity. Edgeworth took notice of that smile and decided to return it for a lingering moment. Now, as he finally pushed forth the button with new confidence and comfort, Miles took a step back and turned around to face her.

Moving the bow over to breathe life into the strings, gently has his eyelids dropped down like a curtain.**_*_** Letting his fingers dominate the fingerboard, Miles executed one whole note of a high tune to start. More notes followed shortly, and all seemed to be going gentle and quite smooth. However, there was this one thing that strike Franziska peculiar.

There was this quick, 4 by 4 time signature usage, and boy did it sound surreal to her. It did not sound like the orchestral percussion she heard at her father's concerts as the world renowned Herr Manfred Von Karma The Conductor. No– this 'percussion' sounded like it was…_synthesized_. This was beyond the world of music she lived in at the time being.

This fascinated her as the music accompanying the violin started to ascend in volume as if it were going to drop something in literal terms. Holding her breath as she waited for a melodic impact, Edgeworth's whole body raised up a bit, as if preparing for it as well.

In one quick note, he brought himself down to play another colorful melody that was perfectly pieced together with this synthetic, 'cool alien music' as Franziska would like to comment. She faintly started to move her body to the rhythm as well like him, who appears to be swaying a bit in time with the music. His eyebrow crease became more noticeable as he placed more depth to this part, but ironically gave the impression that he seemed more comfortable and relaxed.

The song was so…energetic! It made her want to jump off the armchair and join Miles in his little dance of swaying. What _is_ this type of music? Her father never had let her listen to this sort of thing. Heck– it even sounds like something her father wouldn't expect from the opera house! But no matter, she threw away whatever her father would think of it as she silently swayed side to side in her seat with a grin of satisfaction playing on her lips.

For the first time in forever, Miles didn't have to worry about keeping his companion in the shadows. This left the two alone with this enchantingly modern piece to enjoy at their leisure, sooooo far with the music powdered-wig wearing men had left behind in the 1800′s.

"Miles, what do you call this?" Slowly stopping from her trance-like movement, the pianist attempted to ask. As how the young man had memorized this piece, he spoke back whilst playing, but not before actually giving a little laugh. Franziska froze in place before returning it too.

"And here I thought you were a proverbial stick in the mud. So you do laugh!" She proclaimed, giving him a teasing grin. "Funny, last time I've checked, I was a human with a natural tendency to laugh." Sarcasm dripping from that sentence, he was lucky Franziska didn't bring up her whip. "A proper term would have been the Electronic Genre…" Now she tilted her head, a bit confused."…But you youths would opt to call it 'Hip Hop'."

"Do you think I can play mein klavier to that kind of music?" She pondered aloud with interest. For a second there, it looked like there was a distant, far-away gaze into his violin, avoiding her eyes. "It's for the best if you continue playing music from the olden period. As your father is a conductor of high respect and known for his Mozart-inspired concerts, this…'hip hop' is in his disinterest."

"And why not? As a piano prodigy of the Great Herr Manfred Von Karma, I can perfect it! Maybe even better than you, Miles Edgeworth!" Haughtily, she puffed up her cheeks and gripped the side of her arm as a reflex for being annoyed. "I…I worry if he would find out you and I were submerging ourselves into this kind of practices, nothing good is coming out from it."

"Oh, silly brother, he _wouldn't_."

Snapping his head up with a bizarre, confused look, the violin slipped away which led the bow play the wrong note. He looked back to the instrument with a scowl from that horrible one off-key note and focused on it before replying. "And what do you mean by that?" Whip into hand, she took off from the seat and walked past him to seat herself in front of the Grand Piano, not too far from the window sill and music stand that stood by Edgeworth.

Lifting up the case of the keyboard, gently had she caressed the keys with her fingers; her eyes shut, knitting her eyebrows together. In hindsight, the child was listening closely to the notes of his play and the pattern of the song. And just so would the soundtrack crash down for the last chorus, her eyes opened and seized the piano's chords in time with Miles' first note for the next melody. In that certain moment, the two merged into one performance harmoniously.

He shot her with a quizzical look by the surprise she gave him as he almost lost the violin once more and sought to regain composure and tune. Franziska's eyes lingered on her hands, with her ears glued to Edgeworth's music. **(I see now what she's doing here…!)** A corner of his mouth jerked upwards to produce a smug grin as he went back his violin alone.

It seems as if the piano prodigy had exhibited her specialty once more, the power to listen to a piece once in order to play the same thing. It doesn't happen frequently, but surely it was impressive. While she was conversing with him, she was able to immediately pick up the notes his violin had played and had it stored away.

Now it was Miles' turn to observe her, the Von Karma played with power and precision, moving her body while playing by bobbing her head and torso; moving sideways like him was part of it too. Together, they finished the ending with a crescendo, syncing with each other like a puzzle piece fitting another. The beat had reached its conclusion as the teenager played one more note and lasted it for a couple of second, making it fade away with the magic that once filled the room.

He looked over his shoulder to check up on his sister, who was merely shutting the case back in and stood up from the stool. Her face was void from any emotions, gently had she placed her hand on his shoulder….

…. and gripped it.  
_  
WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

"Aaargh! Will you stop that?!"

He cried out in pain, letting his fingers run over his aching arm. "As you can see, I have proven my point. I take special notice in this course and I will study this with you!" With a big 'haruuumph!' from her, she marched over and hopped back to the armchair. "Yes, and that means I _will_ surely keep our Papa away from ever knowing this. You have the Von Karma's word." With her arms, she did some sort of curt bow.

Edgeworth shifted his eyes around, looking a bit nervous. Should he really? With an inner debate going inside his mind, options were weighed and caution was taken. With a sigh and eyes closed, he squeezed the bridge of his nose before opening them once again. His mouth curved downwards a bit for a change, eliciting a reaction from her of surprise. "Fine, I'm putting my trust on you. But for a short little girl, you sure are a handful when you want something." A snide laugh emitted from him, but of course, there's no such thing as long-lasting peace in the Von Karma Household.

_**"MILES EDGEWOOOOOORTH!"**_

_WHIIIIIIIIIIIP WHIIIIIIP WHIP WHIP WHIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

"AND ANOTHER ONE FOR GOOD MEASURE!"

_WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

_**"NGOOOOOOOOH–!"**_

* * *

_Ding Dong_

"Guten tag! Is this the Von Karma Familie Haushalt?"

"Ja, I am the head maid. How can I help you?"

"Uhm, according to my clipboard, a Von Karma ordered an instrument from the Melodic Klasse?"

"Oh no no, I don't think Herr Von Karma ordered such a thing! He has been in Vienna for four months!"

"Four months!? Hrrmmm, this is quite odd. But it says that a lady named Franziska Von Karma ordered it, however…"

"Ada! It's fine. I will handle it. Papa told me that I would be receiving this myself."

That was a lie.

"Go back inside and continue your duties."

The two adults looked down at a younger child by the door. The little girl waved her whip up and down as she crossed her arms. The head maid was threatened somewhat and ushered herself soon inside, saying an 'excuse me' before leaving. "Now, allow me to sign it, postman. Hurry!" She declared, grabbing the pen from his still hand and scribbled onto the signature line, handing it back to him, who was at the moment, dumb-struck.

* * *

"Miles Edgeworth, help me set up my new darling!"

"I can't believe you actually ordered it– Mrmph…what if your father will know about this once he returns!? He will know you used his bank account, Franziska."

"Ah, my foolishly foolhardy brother of a fool! Even though my papa's bank account pin number is so easy to guess, don't forget I have my own account in courtesy of him. Because I am his darling princess, remember?"

"But was it really necessary for you to buy an electric piano, a MIDI USB set-up, and a music studio software for your laptop?! What if he might even try to look for your new…'darling'?"

"Of course it is of utmost necessity! This electric piano from Melodic Klasse has over thirty base sounds to choose from aside from the normal 'grand piano' theme. We might not even need a person talented in percussion to play for us for these private sessions. Even I can play a violin like you now with simple presses of some buttons. Anyways, the mansion is abundant of good hiding spots for medium sized pianos."

"I…still don't understand why you would need these trivial extensions for your laptop if you had an exceptionally diverse-in-sounds piano."

"Silly, silly Miles, this is a special edition that preaches the sound of the future. It is to obtain the ability to produce the most phenomenal of wobbles, captivating bass, and the alluring drops one can create; all the while having the power to bend these notes to synthesize beyond wonder under my great commands of my keyboard!"

"…..Ergo?"

"Ugh. As a Von Karma, a descendant born with perfection, it is only natural I should be the only person you need for your 'hip-hop violin music'. Therefore, I will play Electronica, Techno, and Trance for you instead of your inferior soundtracks from the internet, you dunce."

"It has been a month since I shared you my secret, yet you know more about it now than I do. But either way…."

"Yes?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Lindsey Sterling's partners are very talented. You have nothing on them, excuse you."

_WHIP!_

* * *

Author's Notes:

If you managed to reach the end, I am very happy. Thank you so much for viewing this! There are probably some parts may not make sense because there are lacking of references, but I would like to know what those are for each reader.

However, there's this certain piece…

'It was her that acted as his support when Manfred would not, when his real father could not, and when _'a friend from a distant memory' _may not.'

This is purely intentional to keep you guys in the dark about this thing. You'll know soon what I'm talking about, unless you have an idea who exactly is this _'friend from a distant memory' _that cannot reach Miles at the moment. Ohonhonhon~

If you would kindly do so, if there is something I need to revise or add to this fanfiction, a review would be heavily encouraged!

Now, onto the notes for this Alternative Universes to fill some gaps, guys! (the-phoenix-wright), (megaunicornwizard), and (official-gummybear-district) discussed with me one night after a bunch of roleplay or non-roleplay shenanigans and with our Phoenix pulling off a Shake It Off routine just for crack and fun. But sooner or later, we delved deeper into the idea of Ace Attorney and music and decided to delve in.

According to the three's conversation, the band consists of Athena, Apollo, Orla, Phoenix, Maya, Mia, Trucy, and most probably Godot. They might be an Electro-Rock band.

And then I sat there and hought, _'eyyy lmao they're like, the defense side, ya know? but what about the prosecution tho'_

This story takes place in an Alternative Universe where our loving characters of the law are…_gasp!_

Musicians!

Ain't that superb!? Okay, so in my take, there are events that will suffice for key cases like Gregory Edgeworth going bye-bye, Miles Edgeworth being adopted by the Von Karma Family, and blah blah. Luckily, after some extreme discussion with my pal, we were brainstorming about things like 'What about Mia and her death?' or 'Diego's Transformation?'. (the-phoenix-wright) counters that no one dies so that EVERYONE CAN BE HAPPY YAAAAAY. Of course, with alterations to the events, my Miles and Franziska's personality may change a bit, and they are in their teenager state at the moment of this story.

So yeah, AU Miles is a probably a big fan of hip-hop violinists, especially Lindsey Sterling. So basically, he tries to hide his practices from Manfred of course, but allowed Franziska to be his partner-in-crime for playing a genre considered fusing the Classic Period and Electronica or Rock, usually Electronic because none of them can play a guitar or drums for shit (Maybe Franziska can play her new electric piano using the steel guitar base sound?). They're a two-man-woman band, starting out small and would sooner or later recruit some of their friends before the timeline of Ace Attorney Trilogy starts.

(Original post here: post/116478133707/a-turnabout-bow )


End file.
